DESCRIPTION OVERALL (provided by applicant): This revised P30 application seeks the competitive renewal for 2009-2014 of the Center for AIDS Intervention Research at the Medical College of Wisconsin as an HIV behavioral research center. Throughout its history, CAIR's thematic mission has been the conceptualization, conduct, and rigorous evaluation of HIV primary and secondary prevention interventions, and the dissemination of research findings to both the scientific community and service providers. The Center structure supports the efforts of an interdisciplinary team of HIV prevention investigators, and CAIR has been highly productive and a strong regional, national, and international resource in the areas of research, training, and service to public health providers. Center investigators have made substantial contributions in the conduct of HIV primary and secondary prevention interventions in vulnerable populations in the United States, Eastern Europe and other regions of the world; have advanced our scientific knowledge of how to transfer research-based prevention models to service providers nationally and internationally; and have undertaken rigorous lines of behavioral and social science, methodological, and cost-effectiveness research applied to HIV prevention. To support continued excellence in these and other emerging new areas that we will pursue in the years ahead, we propose a structure that brings together teams of interdisciplinary scientists and provides resources in the following Core areas: Administrative Core, responsible for scientific and administrative leadership of the Center; Developmental Core, which supports preliminary studies, internal peer review, and Center seminars and conferences; Quantitative Methods Core, with resources that support central data management, analysis, and biostatistical consultation; Qualitative Methods Core, which provides qualitative and social science support to CAIR investigators; Intervention Support and Dissemination Core, with functions that meet the needs of intervention studies and transfer research advances to service providers and others outside CAIR; International Research and Support Core, which facilitates international initiatives; and Cost-Effectiveness Modeling Core, which supports the conduct of HIV prevention economic evaluation research.